Thomas And The Magic Railroad 2
by CrazyVideos50
Summary: Everyone knows Thomas' first movie, 'Thomas And The Magic Railroad' so here is a new adventure with the Steam Team, some new friends and old ones along the way to stop an evil enemy of Burnet Stone's to save Lady from the old enemy. {I do not own anything!} rated: T for some violence or something.
1. Something An Engine Can Do

(Narrator) Tomas: "Hello! I'm Thomas the blue tank engine, you all probably remembers one of my old adventures to the Magic Railway, found the Lost Engine, saved her from Diesel 10 and bring back the gold dust. Well… In this adventure I go back to the Magic Railway to save not just Sodor, but the whole world from one of Burnet Stone's old enemies along with Drama, Friendship and Romance and learn that not all things are what they seem"…

It was night time on the island of Sodor and at Tidmouth sheds all the engines were asleep, everyone was having a great dream. Percy was dreaming about having fun by pushing the cars with his friends, Gordon was dreaming about being the strongest engine in the world and all the female engines falling deeply in love with him but like that will ever happen!, Edward was dreaming about books because one time he heard the workers talking about books, Henry was dreaming about the time he first saw chocolate, but something everyone didn't know was that Emily and James dreamed of each other! But Thomas dreamed of something a little different, he was dreaming about a mysterious girl. But the girl wasn't just an ordinary girl… She had long golden hair, a light pink summer dress that stopped at her knees, gold shoes, she had violet eyes, and she was beautiful. She looked about 15. "Thomas?" said the girl in a familiar voice "yes?" was all Thomas could say but then the girl smiled "you don't know who I am, do you?" she asked "N-no" he said but then the girl giggled.

"Thomas, it's me, Lady" Thomas didn't a word for a minute and just looked at the girl, but when he saw those eyes he realised she was telling the truth "L-Lady? But h-how are you..?" but Lady cut him off "Thomas, you do know all engines can turn into humans, right?" but Thomas just blush in embarrassment because he didn't. "Well… I can see you didn't know, but you know I'm not the only steam engine that's a human?" she smirked but Thomas realised she was looking at him, and they were the only ones there Thomas looked at himself and grasped. He had hands! Then he the rest of him body, he wasn't a tank engine anymore! He was a 16 year old boy. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes, a black shirt along with a dark blue jacket, blue jeans but they were darker then his jacket and light blue and white sneakers. He then looked at Lady in shock that he was human. "I-I don't understand, I was a tank engine before an… wait why am I human?" he asked Lady he also thought 'why? Why now does she tell me that I can turn into a human?' but Lady didn't have a smile on her face anymore, she looked sad "Thomas, I need your help" she told him but Thomas didn't understand what she meant. "What do you mean Lady? Is something wrong?" but Lady didn't say a word for a little until…

"Yes Thomas, something is wrong, its Burnet Stone's enemy" she started to get worried "What happened? Who is Mr. Stone's enemy?" Thomas asked, starting to worry about Lady, then she looked at him "his name is P.T Bommer".


	2. Wasn't Just A Dream,

**Hey guys, so I hoped you all enjoyed my first chapter of this story so here is chapter 2 and also in my story P.T Boomer found out about Lady when 'Thomas And The Magic Railroad' ended and sorry if you think It's a little stupid but anyway enjoy!**

* * *

"wait, who is P.T Boomer?" Asked Thomas while Lady signed "like I said before, he's an enemy of Burnet's, he was jealous of Burnet's and his wife, Tasha's relationship all those years ago, and he found out about me when Burnet, Lilly, Patch, Mutt and I got back to the railway after I came back to Sodor" she told "but how did he find out?" Asked Thomas but Lady just signed "I don't know" "But what I do know is that I need your help Thomas, please?" She asked "well... I don't really know what to do but for you, you know I would" and with that Lady smiled, Thomas also smiled back and blushed a bit, but then he heard something "Thomas?" His name went over and over again, it sound it like Percy, but Thomas couldn't see him, Thomas also felt a little weird. Lady knew what was happening, Thomas was waking up. "Wait! I'm waking up!" Thomas said because he didn't wanted to wake up just yet "yes, you are Thomas" Lady said while watching him about to wake up "but how can I stop P.T Boomer?" "Meet me at the buffers that leads you to the secret railway, and then I'll tell you" and with that Thomas' dream came to an end. "Thomas? Come on we need to get to work or STH will get mad" cried Percy, he sure didn't like to see STH cross. "O-oh right Percy, lets just go" said Thomas as he puffed out of the sheds and while he was puffing along the tracks he knew he was a tank engine again, and he also thought about what Lady told him in he's dream.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter, just like the first one was to short, I promise I will try to make them longer anyway please Review bye!**


	3. Thinking What To Do

**hey guys, so I like to thank Trainmaster97 for reviewing and for the great advice, so anyway here is chapter 3 enjoy!**

* * *

At noon Thomas was on his branchline, puffing along with Annie and Clarabel, but Thomas was lost in thought thinking about his dream, while Annie and Clarabel were whispering of what's wrong with Thomas.

"What's wrong with Thomas?" Whispered Annie, "I don't know, maybe we should ask" replied Clarabel so they did. "Thomas?" Both of them asked and with that Thomas stopped thinking, "uh yes Annie and Clarabel?" "what's wrong? Why are you so down about something?" Asked Clarabel "um... Ok, but you both promise you won't tell any engine?" Both said yes, then Thomas looked around to make sure no one was around "well... You see last night I h-had a dream about s-someone" Thomas blush a little at what he said "oh really? About who?" Asked both of them "the lost engine" said Thomas but Annie and Clarabel just looked at Thomas.

"what?" Said Thomas "I meant it, but she said she needed my help, I need to help her" but Annie and Clarabel didn't say a just rolled his eyes 'maybe tonight I should go to the magic railway' he thought to himself as he puffed along on his branchline.

It was night time, and Thomas deftly thought that he wound go to the magic railroad that night. So he quietly puffed put of Tidmouth sheds and left to go to the magic railroad and help stop P.T Boomer.

But what he didn't know was that he was going to need all the help he can get...

* * *

**i know that I said I will try to make longer chapters, but I did say I will "try" so anyway please review!**

** ~Annabel xx**


	4. Finally There

**Ok so the reason why some of my chapters and other stories are not that good is because I'm not used to writing every night or writing on the iPad/Computer/iPhone/iPod because most of the time I write it's always handwriting so yeah I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

As Thomas puffed in the night he tried to remember where the buffers that lead to the magic railway, because it's been years after all, a tank engine can't remember where everything was, but lucky for him he found the buffers right ahead of him. As he got closer and closer to the buffers he closed his eyes and waited to hear the train whistle he opened his eyes to see he was at the magic railway, it hasn't changed sends the last time Lady came to Sodor.

As Thomas puffed along the golden railway he heard the train whistle again, and now he was at Muffle Mountain And there right in front of him was Lady.

"hello Thomas" said Lady with a warm smile.

* * *

**There you go, another short chapter finished so wait until tomorrow to see the next chapter please review!**


	5. We Meet Again

Thomas looked around to see what part of Muffle Mountain he was at.

He and Lady were at Burnet Stone's workshop, and also Lady was still a human and now so was Thomas. After one minute of being quite Lady finally said something. "Come this way Thomas, someone is waiting to see you" said Lady as she started to walk out of the workshop, Thomas was a little confused 'maybe it's just Burnet Stone' Thomas thought to himself as he and Lady got closer and closer to a small house that was once Burnet Stone's.

When Thomas and Lady finally got to the door to the house Lady knocked. Thomas and Lady waited for a few minuets until the door finally opened, to Thomas' surprise it wasn't Burnet, it was a young women that looked every familiar to Thomas but he didn't know who.

she had long brown hair, green eyes and a purple bedtime robe. (because the women was about to go to bed)

"Hello Lilly" said Lady as she hugged the women which the women gladly hugged Lady back.

But just as Thomas heard the name "Lilly" he froze in surprise, it was the girl who helped bring magic back to Sodor and she was right in font of Thomas, all grown up. 'Lilly' Thomas thought to himself.

* * *

**So I wanted to add Lilly in the story because it won't feel like a "Thomas And The Magic Railroad" story without her, right? Because she was one of the main charterers in the movie so I had to add her, so until the next time for the next chapter please review! **


	6. Adult Patch And The Twins

Once Lilly and Lady stopped hugging Lilly saw Thomas and sends he was wearing a lot of blue Lilly kind of knew who he was but was a little confused that he was human but she realised it could of been Lady who turned him into a human. "hello Thomas, it's nice to see you again" she said with a smile on her face. Then seeing Lilly's smile he knew it was her, then he smiled back.

But just before any of them can say something they heard a voice of a child coming their way. "MOMMY!" Said a voice that sounded like a little girl. Then two children that were twins came into the room, one was a boy and the one that called out for Lilly was a girl, the twins looked like 5 years old. "Mommy, he pushed me again!" The girl said pointing at her brother. "But you pushed me first!" The boy started to yell at his sister, but as Lilly was about to say something a man came into the room. "Kids, you both need to stop running and yelling inside" he said to the kids while both of the children nodded at him.

Then the children saw Lady and ran up to hug her which she gladly hugged back. Then without noticing Thomas both the children went into their rooms to to go to bed. "Patch, I hope you remember Thomas, the really useful engine.. Uh... Boy" Lilly said when she looked at Thomas, then Thomas also realised the man standing right in front of him was the boy who came to Sodor with Burnet Stone, Lilly, Lady and Mutt the dog. "Hi, it's nice to see you again after all this years" said Patch who just went with it about Thomas being human and not an engine. And then Patch noticed Lady, who just smiled at Patch and he smiled back. "um.. Lilly if I can ask, who were those two children that just went past?" Asked Thomas. "Well.. They are mine and Patch's children" said Lilly with another smile. "Well... It's getting late, you both are lucky we have two spare beds in the guest room" said Patch. Then they showed Lady and Thomas the guest room, Lady wasn't surprised because she was in the room she usually use when she was human, and with that Lilly and Patch went to bed.

* * *

**Ok so yes I put Patch in the story two and he and Lilly had kids but the reason why twins is because you know after the scene when Lilly and Burnet put gold gust into Lilly's bird there was a scene were was a family going to have a Picnic on Indian Valley (plus that's where Lilly lived in 20 years before they delete that scene in the movie) so that's why I make them have twins in the story, and also if your reading carefully you'll see that the story is getting to some ThomasxLady scenes but don't worry it's not going into sexual stuff, I promise it's only Rate: T because there will be a little bit of a violence scene in some further chapters so yeah, also I need some ideas for some chapters and I will give you the credit for it, and I also need some names for Lilly and Patch's children so yeah, please review guys bye!**


	7. Thomas Tells The Story

**Before I start with the story I will like to thank Trainmaster97 again but this time for the great idea for this chapter and that was Thomas getting to know Lilly's children, and for the names of Lilly and Patch's kids, so thank you, enjoy this chapter everyone!**

* * *

It was finally morning in Indian Valley and Thomas just woke up to see the other side of the room where Lady's bed was, he could see she wasn't there so he got up and went to find the others. Sends Thomas hasn't really been a human that much he was trying to learn more of what goes on in the magic railroad so he could learn to do it right. Once Thomas found the others they were in the kitchen, even the twins were awake. Then Lilly saw him come into the kitchen and then she smiled "hello Thomas, did you enjoy your sleep?" Asked Lilly "well... It's much different to sleeping as an engine in a shed with other engines" replied Thomas. But the two kids Thomas saw yesterday finally saw him and they were confused. "Mommy, who's he?" The girl asked "oh, you both didn't met Thomas yesterday, didn't you?" Asked Lilly while the two shakes their heads for an no. "Well then... This Thomas, your father and I knew him when we were kids" Lilly told them, but they were still confused then Lilly turned to Thomas. "And Thomas these two are Patrick and Lisa" Said Lilly and when Thomas looked at them he smiled. And that made them smile two.

After breakfast was over Patrick and Lisa walked over to Thomas. "Thomas, how did you know our mommy and daddy?" Asked Lisa.

"Well... How about I'll tell you both a story went I met your parents and went I met Lady?" Thomas asked and both of the twins said yes.

"Okay, a long time ago in a faraway land called the island of Sodor, there were engines that can talk, there were green engines, a red engine, a brown engine and blue engines and they all worked for a man named Sir Topham Hatt, all the steam engines liked being really useful, even ones called diesel engines did too, one day when Sir Topham Hatt wanted to take his wife Lady Hatt on a holiday he left a man named Mr Conductor to look after the Western Railway while he was gone..." While Thomas continued the story he or the twins didn't know Lady also heard Thomas and then she smiled.

* * *

**So I know Trainmaster97 said for the railway series but I thought maybe the twins would like to hear how Thomas met their parents first, but anyway please review, and if you also have an idea for the story/next chapter I will love to here about it and remember there is no stupid or not useful ideas, anyway please review!**


	8. Where Are You Thomas?

That night Thomas couldn't sleep, he had to much in his mind to think about, like how can he find P.T Boomer and how he could keep Lilly, Patch, their children and Lady save, Thomas turned to the other side to see Lady sleeping beautifully he only wished he could tell her how he felt about her, but something else went into his mind 'what if I told her how I felt and she doesn't feel the same? And then she wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore' Thomas thought to himself, he then signed and tried to go to sleep.

Meanwhile on the island of Sodor all the engines were worried, Thomas was missing, again. As everyone at Tidmouth sheds asked each other were Thomas could be STH came. "We must keep looking for Thomas, he couldn't be far, we won't stop looking until he's found" STH said to his engines then he left, Percy was worried for his best friend "don't worry Percy, we will find Thomas" said Edward with a warm smile. Percy smiled back but he was still worried the same with the other engines, so they all puffed away from the sheds to keep looking for Thomas.

As Percy was on Thomas' branchline he looked carefully to find Thomas. "Thomas? Where are you?" Percy yelled out blowing his Whistle as loud as he can, then he heard someone coming up to him, but it wasn't Thomas, it was Diesel. Diesel heard about Thomas being missing "aw... Poor Percy, miss your best friend?" Asked Diesel with a smirk, this made Percy upset even more "go away Diesel" Percy told trying to be brave, then he puffed away from Diesel.

Once Percy got back to Tidmouth sheds he saw the others there too. They were all tired for trying to look for Thomas, but they found nothing, Emily saw how sad Percy was knowing that he's best friend was somewhere in the world alone, and what if something bad happened to him? Emily felt bad for him, just like the other engines, "Thomas, where ever you are please know that Percy is worried for you, we all are" Emily said quietly to herself, then she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**FINALLY! **

**I've finally get to put Percy and the others in the story, because to me without them it doesn't feel like a story of "Thomas And Friends", and if you guys are wondering, no Emily does not like Thomas more then a friend, because Thomas and Lady are the only couple that I really love, and I don't ship them with anyone else so I don't ship Thomas with Emily or Lady with Percy, so sorry to you guys that do ship them with others but anyway please review!**


	9. I'll Give My Revenge!

It was 7:00am in Indian Valley and Thomas was still asleep, but not for long as a scream came from another room. Thomas woke up as fast as he could then he looked where Lady was sleeping but she wasn't there. So Thomas got up and ran to wherever the scream came from. Once Thomas got into the living room where the scream came from he gasped.

A man was right in front of a frighten Lady, he was wearing a lot of black for some guy, then Lilly and Patch ran into the room, so did Lisa and Patrick but Lily keep them away. Then the man turned around and smirked "well, well, well, isn't it the granddaughter of stupid Burnet Stone, it's very nice to finally meet you dear" the man said still smirking but his voice sounded old, although none of them could see the mans face, it was being covered by his hood from his black jacket then he turned to face Thomas.

"And this must be another engine as a human as well I believe" the man said with an evil smile, but Thomas tried to be brave. "Who are you?" Thomas asked the man while the man chuckled evilly and pulled off his hood.

Once Thomas saw the mans face he realised he was an old man, a VERY old man, he had not much but grey hair, brown eyes and one thing Thomas was a little glad about was that the man was to weak to compete with a teenager (a.k.a tank engine)

"Stupid boy, if you don't know who I am then your no hero that this girl thinks you are" said the man as he pointed to Lady.

Then he turned back to Thomas "the names P.T Boomer" he said to Thomas who looked like he didn't know what to say next. Then a question went to his mind. "Why do you even what Lady?" Asked Thomas, "boy, you really don't know anything, do you? Well... Let's say this is a way to give an old enemy revenge for what he did" said P.T Boomer then he turned back to Lady, but just as he was about to do something to her Lilly had the phone in her hand "if you dare touch her or Thomas I'll be calling the police" Lilly yelled at him then P.T Boomer looked angry then he went to the door but stopped and faced Thomas once more "this is not the end boy, I will get my revenge and after that I will control everyone in this town, the same with your stupid island, so watch your back boy I will get you, if your an engine or not and you'll never be useful again!" P.T Boomer told and faced the door way again but turned and punched Thomas in the gut, and then he left.

Poor Thomas fell to the floor in pain, then Lady quickly ran and kneeled down beside Thomas, for someone at P.T Boomer's age his still can hit pretty hard. Thomas could see Lady had a worried look on her face, then Thomas closed his eyes and before he was about to sleep in pain he could hear Lady's frighted voice asking Lilly and Patch for help and that was all he heard...

* * *

**Yeah, I know what you guys think I'm so mean to make P.T Boomer hurt our lovely Thomas, I didn't really what to do that in the story but like I said this story was violence and more violence stuff could be coming soon, also have you seen the new movie trailer of Thomas And Friends New movie? It's called "Thomas And Friends The Tale Of The Brave" It looks really cool so if you haven't seen it yet then you need too! so yeah please review guys!**


	10. Percy And The Magic Buffers

**So I just wanted to quickly say that I never got hit or seen someone get hit in the gut before so I'm just going to make it really serious in this chapter so I'll stop talking and get to the chapter enjoy!**

* * *

A few hours later Thomas woke up to see he wasn't at Lilly's house anymore. He was at a place called a "Hospital". Thomas tried to get up but his gut still hurt. Just then Thomas saw Lady at the door. Thomas tried to smile but he couldn't then Lady walked to the side of the bed. "W-where are we?" Asked Thomas "we're in a hospital, oh Thomas I'm so sorry" Lady said and Thomas saw she had some tears coming from her eyes, Thomas didn't like to see Lady like this at all.

"It's okay Lady, it's not your fault" said Thomas but Lady still looked sad. Thomas then grabbed her hand and hold it in his, after feeling Thomas' hand with hers Lady looked up at Thomas to see he was blushing a little he then smiled at her. Seeing Thomas smile made Lady feel a little less worried.

Back on Sodor it's now been days sends Thomas was first missing and with everyday that went by all the engines got more worried. But the one that was more worried was Percy. He's been best friends with Thomas sends he first came to Sodor. Percy was on Thomas' branchline again but then he left the branchline and was now on an old line, but then Percy stopped as he saw some buffers at the front of him. Percy looked at them for a second then he remembered something.

* * *

** (Flash Back) **

It was late at night and Percy was pulling the mail cars at knapfod station but before Percy went anywhere he talking to his best friend, Thomas. "If there's a lost engine, maybe there's a lost railway too. Mr. Conductors railway" puffed Percy, "and the journey gets bumper and bumper, that's what Mr. C told me" puffed Thomas "oh he talked about buffers in his sleep. Buffers are at the end of the railway I think that's how we traveled here, on a secret railway" said Percy.

* * *

** (Flash Back Ends) **

Then Percy grasped, "maybe Thomas went into the magic railway" Percy asked himself, but he had to be sure so he asked his diver if he could touch the buffers, Percy's diver was confessed but he did what the engine told him to do but when he touched the buffers he quickly pulled himself away from the buffers as a train whistle was heard and rainbow colours appeared but then it stopped after a few seconds, Percy's diver was shocked and he looked back at Percy, then Percy realised Thomas could have gone throw them so Percy's diver went into Percy's cab then Percy puffed away from the buffers and went to find the other engines to tell them that he knew where Thomas could of gone too.

* * *

**Now this is what I meant about the Steam Team helping, so school is almost back on for me so I may not upload every night but I will try to continue the story but I also need to put school first, and if you guys don't mind I will really love it if you guys read and review my story Once Upon A Engine because no ones reviewed on that story yet and it's been there for along time now, anyway please review this chapter bye! **


	11. The Whole Steam Team Are HUMANS!

Once Percy got to the Steam works he saw the other engines, they were asking Victor and Kevin if they knew where Thomas was. "I'm sorry my friends, but we have no idea where Thomas is" said Victor "you don't, but I do" Percy said once he got in the steam works. "You do? That's great, where is he?" Asked Emily "uh... Thats where we are going to have to left Sodor" Percy said a bit nervously then all the steamies gasped. "What do you mean we have to left Sodor?" Asked James "it's a long story why, but we just have too!" Told Percy then he steamed off back to find the buffers, the others were still confessed but they said goodbye to Victor and Kevin and left to follow Percy.

As they all stopped they saw Percy looking at some old buffers "Percy, what are you doing now?" an annoyed James asked while he rolled he's eyes "just follow me" said Percy then he puffed closer and closer to the buffers, all his friends told him to stop, but he didn't as Percy closed his eyes they all heard a train whistle and Percy was gone. All the engines were shocked but they follow him anyway.

Once Edward, Toby, Gordon, Henry, Emily and James went throw the buffers along with Percy and the front of them they all gasped (and also Percy) they were on golden rails, the sky was blue, long green grass with beautiful flowers, and well the whole place was beautiful, then they all went throw another pair of buffers and they all were now on Muffle Mountain.

Meanwhile Thomas and Lady were walking around Muffle Mountain (but they did not know test Thomas' friends on the mountain) Thomas just got out of the hospital he's gut started to feel much better, but although in the end he did get something called a "bruise" he was told that it can hurt a little so he didn't try to touch it. But then Thomas and looked at Lady, he realised he should tell her how he really felt about her even if some old freak is going to try and kill him so he can get to Lady. "Uh... Lady there's something I need to tell you, e-ever sends I f-first met you, I... I liked you" Thomas said nervously he then looked alway. Lady then blushed a deep shade of red "Thomas, I... I like you too." Lady said blushing even more. When Thomas first heard her he looked at her and smiled (also blushed) but then they heard a whistle, no not just a whistle it was a train whistle that Thomas knew, he and Lady ran to where the whistle and what they saw made them gasped. It was PERCY! Oh no the whole steam team were here too! Thomas was more shocked then Lady. "Uh... Hello" said Percy with a nervous chuckle, not knowing who they were but he was still nervous by the looks Thomas and Lady gave them. "P-Percy?!" Asked Thomas but the engines were shocked at the boy knew Percy's name. "H-how did you know my name?!" Percy asked the him, poor Percy was getting a bit scared now. "Percy, it's me Thomas" said Thomas still VERY shocked. And then all the engines gasped. 'Is it him? Is that really Thomas?' Thought Percy "oh please, if your really Thomas proof it, tell us the only things Thomas would know" said Gordon, Thomas tried to think carefully at what he would only know. "Uh... Does me knowing all your names count?" Asked Thomas "uh yes" said Gordon "ok, your name is Gordon, the annoying fat face engine on Sodor that pulls the express" said Thomas is he's cheekily way. Then Thomas turned to James "your James" he turned to Toby "your Toby" then he turned to Emily "your Emily" then turned to Edward "your Edward" then turned to Henry "your Henry" then he turned to Percy, his best friend "and your Percy, my best friend" Thomas finished saying and all the engines gasped. "THOMAS?!" They all said at the same time "but how are you a human?" asked a confused Henry, then Thomas looked at Lady then she closed her eyes and once she opened them all the engines were humans too.

Edward had black hair, blue eyes, a dark blue geeky shirt, black glasses, grey pants, black school shoes and he was about 17.

James had black hair, brown eyes, a red jacket, black jeans, red sneakers, red sunglasses and he was also 17.

Emily had long black hair in a ponytail, green eyes, a dark green skirt, dark green shirt, black sandals and she is about 16.

Gordon had dark brown hair, blue eyes, a blue fitness shirt along with blue shorts, black shoes, and just like Edward and James he was also 17.

Henry had long/short blond hair in a rat tale, light green eyes, a green shirt, dark green jeans, white sneakers and he was also 17.

Toby had brown messy hair, brown eyes, a brown messy work shirt, brown shorts, back old sneakers and he was 16.

Percy had blond hair, green eyes, a green shirt, black shorts, white and green sneakers and he was also 16.

When they realised what happened to them they were a little shocked.

* * *

**I think this is the longest chapter I made so far for this story, and I'm glad because it took FOREVER! Anyway I'm also glad that we can finally have the whole steam team as humans. anyway please review! **


	12. Come On!

For a little while Toby, Edward,Gordon, James, Henry, Emily and Percy just stared at Thomas and Lady in shock that they were now humans "uh... Come on guys, it's getting late" said Thomas trying to fix this award moment "yeah, Thomas is right... We should be getting back to Lilly and the others" said Lady "who is Lilly?" Asked Edward but just as Lady was about to say something Percy cut her off "wait! Is Lilly the girl that was with Mr. Condoner who told Thomas to take her back to her grandpa?" Asked Percy he then looked at Thomas "yes Percy, she is! Now come on" said Thomas then he went down the Mountain while Lady and the others followed him.

Once they all finally got back to Lilly and Patch's house they saw that Lilly, Patch, Patrick and Lisa where outside. The two twins were the first ones to see Thomas and his friends come over then Lilly and Patch saw them. "Thomas, Lady, who are theses?" Asked Lilly "oh, these are my friends Edward, James, Gordon, Henry, Percy and Emily, their engines just like me and Lady, we found them on one of the Mountains" said Thomas "Thomas, I'm really sorry but there's no more room for your friends to stay" told Lilly.

* * *

**So the reason this chapter is short (once again) is because it's 11:24pm and I'm meant to be asleep because I have school tomorrow but I just couldn't wait to upload something, anyway please review or PM me bye!**


	13. Set Up The Sleeping Bags!

**So a good friend told me that some of the charterers clothes don't really seem like them and I think he's right, and to me one of them is Emily because she's a tomboy, so just image her wearing pants, a random top and stuff that you think fits her, anyway enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Please Lilly, they don't have anywhere else to go" said Thomas almost bringing the puppy dog eyes. Lilly was silent for a few minutes thinking then she knew what to do. "Alright they can stay, but we will only find what we can find" Lilly told them then she looked at Thomas with a smile.

A few hours later Lilly and Patch finally found some sleeping bags but there was only 5. Lilly, theres only 5 and there's 7 of them" said Patch, Lilly looked at the sleeping bags for a moment then looked back at Patch "don't worry I know how to fix this" said Lilly with a smirk.

**(Ok sorry but I'm just going to jump up to the part then it's night time and yeah)**

_In the guest room where all the teens were sleeping 5 sleeping bags where on the floor and each sleeping bag had one of the boys in it, one had Gordon in the sleeping bag snoring, the other one had Henry in it, and the sleeping bag next to Henry was Edward, next to Edward was Toby in his sleeping bag, and the last one had Percy in it. _

_The other 4 where in the two beds, one bed had two teens face ing the different ways, on the right side of the bed was Emily and the other side was James and ever sends they heard they had to sleep next to each other they didn't say a word at all just had faces of embarrassment. And on the other bed was Thomas and Lady, when they heard they also had to sleep next to each other they blushed redder then James' jacket __**(or was it his paint that was redder?)**__ and Thomas still remembers when Gordon, Henry and James were smirking at him like they were trying to say "Make A Move On Her" but they were also stupid because they had no idea what love meant. _

_Once it was morning Thomas was the first to be woken up, he looked the other side to see Lady, but once again she was gone. So he quickly got out of the room and once he was in the dinning room he saw a note on the table:_

_"Dear Stupid Engine Boy,_

_If you weren't so dumb you probably realised that your stupid engine girlfriend is gone, if you want to see her life again, then meet me at stupid Shinning Time if you know where it was... Oh wait you don't!_

_Signed P.T Boomer"_

_Once Thomas finished reading he gasped._

* * *

**_I don't know yet but maybe there will be only 5 or 7 chapters to go with this story, and if you want I can like make bloopers for this story, and maybe some more old charterers from TATMR may come just maybe, anyway plase review!_**


	14. Mr Condoner And Junior

Just as Thomas was about to do something he saw Percy walking into the room. "Good morning Thomas, why do you look unhappy?" Asked Percy but Thomas was to shocked to say anything so he just gave Percy the letter then Percy also gasped. "Is... Is this why you left Sodor? To make sure Lady was save?" Percy also asked and Thomas just nodded. Then both boys saw Lilly come in the room, once she saw Thomas' shocked face she ran over to him in worry "Thomas, are you okay? What's wrong? And wheres Lady?" She asked "don't worry Lilly I'm fine, but P.T Boomer has Lady at a place called Shinning Time, we have to help her!" Told Thomas but now Lilly was shocked and worried too. "I'll get the others" said Lilly then she ran to all the rooms to wake up everyone.

Meanwhile at Shinning Time Lady woke up and found herself tied up, so she couldn't get away. She looked around to see if she can find anyone but the place hasn't been opened in years so there was no way anyone could help her, or really?

Behind her was a signal box painting and what she didn't know was that two small people saw her tied up "hey cuz, that girl looks like she needs help" said a blond man but just as he was about to get out of the signal box the brown haired man grabbed his arm "Junior, we can't deal with this alone, we have to find help, and I know who can" said the other man then he grabbed his whistle that hanged around his neck but Junior boy just signed then he grabbed a whistle and just like the other man, it was around his neck. They both then browed the whistles and gold magical stuff called "Gold Dust" appeared and by the time the gold dust was gone so were the two man.

Back at Lilly's house Thomas was really worried, more worried them the others **(but he has to, right? Because in TATMR & Calling All Engines I thought it was something more for Thomas and Lady, oh well I always think that kind of stuff) **and Lilly realised why he was. "Thomas can I talk to you for a minute?" Lilly asked "sure" was all Thomas could say, but just as Lilly was about to talk to Thomas everyone saw gold dust appear on the table and once it was gone the two man that where at Shinning Time appeared. "Mr. C? Junior?" Asked Lilly with a big smile, then both of the small men smiled "hey Lilly, you grown" said Junior but Mr. Condoner just gave him a look that said "Stop It" then he rolled his eyes "hello Lilly, it's nice to see you again" said Mr. C with a smile. But then he remembered what he and Junior came for.

"Lilly, theres a young hottie at Shinning Time tied up for some weird reason, do you think you know why she's there?" Asked Junior but just as Lilly was about to say something Thomas cut her off "wait?! Where's Shinning Time?" asked Thomas very loudly his friends just stared. "Uh, and who are ya?" Asked Junior "It's me, Thomas, and if you don't believe me then why am I mostly the only one that knows that you stuffed party poppers down my funnel when I was a engine?" said an annoyed Thomas but Junior just grasped "wow, I did not see that coming" said Junior "right now that doesn't matter Junior, what matters is that the girl we saw at Shinning Time could be in danger" told Mr. Condoner "oh, right" said Junior.

* * *

**So someone asked if I can put C. Junior in the story and the funny thing is that before I was asked to add him in the story I was thinking to put him and Mr. C in it, and the reason why the engines/teens didn't you know freak when Mr. C & Junior came was because they all were trying to talk to Thomas to stop worrying so much, anyway like I always say please review!**


	15. It's Time To Fight!

At Shinning Time Lady was still tied up, but all she could think about was Thomas.

"What if they hurt him again?" Lady asked herself but then there was trouble. Out of the shadows was P.T Boomer but he wasn't alone, Behind him was 7 men that looked like they can take down 2 people at once. "Hello Lady, I'm afraid to say that your engine boyfriend hasn't come yet, but don't worry dear if he does... Well, I've got these boys to take care of him" said P.T Boomer as he pointed to the men Behind him with an evil smile but then gold dust appeared right in front of Lady and Boomer, and there was Thomas and his friends, Mr. C and Junior where on Percy's and Emily's shoulders and of COURSE Thomas did not look happy.

"I don't think so" said Thomas as he and his friends looked at Boomer. But Boomer just stared at him like he just said something really, REALLY boring. "Get them, and get the two small men on the shoulders of stupid engines" said Boomer while Junior gasped "how dare ya?! Cuz and I are NOT small!" Yelled Junior not getting the ponit. "Junior, we are only 10 inches tall" whispered Mr. Condoner then Junior looked at himself then back at Mr. C "ohhh" was all he could say.

Then Boomer looked at the 7 men that were still behind him just standing there "Well, what are you all waiting for? GO GET THEM!" Yelled Boomer and this time the 7 men listened. And started to fight with the steam team...

(TO BE CONTINUED!)

* * *

**I know, I know! You guys probably hate me because I stopped it at the best part of the story and it's still short, but I just wanted to wait a little until we find out who will win, oh and speaking of that who do you think will win? Good or Evil? Anyway please, please, PLEASE review bye!**


	16. The Tear Of Love

As the fight started Gordon, James and Henry were fighting the older and stronger guys, Emily, Toby and Edward fight three men that would be in second place for bring strong, and Percy tried to fight a man that was a little stronger then him but weaker then the others while Mr. Condoner and Junior were on Percy's shoulders trying to tell him how to fight. While Thomas was trying to get to Lady but P.T Boomer was in the way.

"Ha, do you really think your going to save her? You may saved her once but not a second time" said Boomer with a smirk then he had an idea, an evil idea. "If I can save her from a Diesel engine with a claw on its roof, then I can save her from a man like you" told Thomas then he heard something so he quickly looked back behind him but it turned out it was just some of the men trying to distract Thomas so Boomer can do something. Then Boomer quickly grabbed a gun from his jacket but once Lady saw what he grabbed Lady quickly tried to untie herself and once she did she tried running to Thomas to push him out of the way. "NOOO!" Screamed Lady and when Thomas heard her scream he looked back and saw that P.T Boomer was about to shot and he didn't even notices Lady, and once the bullet came out Thomas quickly gasped but then Lady pushed him out of the way and then the bullet hit her.

And once blood came out of Lady everyone stopped fighting. Thomas then ran to her and hold her in his arms, he was now even more scared then ever before.

Boomer evilly smiled and faced his gun at Thomas, but just as he was trying to shot Thomas nothing came out, he soon realised that he had no more bullets left. "Oh c**p!" Said P.T Boomer then soddenly Lilly, Patch and their children along with the police came into Shinning Time. The police were to busy to notice that Lady was hurt and they grabbed P.T Boomer and the men that were helping him and went out the door.

"It turned out they were criminals" said Patch so everyone knew what was going on but Thomas was to worried about Lady that he didn't even hear what Patch just said. Lady slowly opened her eyes and saw a worried Thomas holding her. "L-Lady, why did you do that?" asked the worried Thomas then Lady gave a weak half smile "because I... I don't want you to die" said Lady in a quite voice but then she then closed her eyes and Thomas **(also his friends)** were shocked and really scared but mostly Thomas.

Poor Thomas started to cry while he still hold Lady's body in his arms, he couldn't believe that the one he loved was now gone and now he will never get her back but then something made Edward wonder.

"Wait, I thought that if something bad like this happened to the lost engine we will also be gone" asked Edward who was still sad for what just happened. Thomas just had his sad and frighted eyes still on Lady without even looking away just for a little "it must be because we're humans and so is she" Thomas said in a said and quite voice but everyone did hear him but decided not to say anything else. "You know when I said I liked you, I didn't meant as friends, I meant more..." Thomas said to Lady even if she can't hear him he had to say it, then Thomas moved his face closer to Lady's "I love you Lady, I always had" Thomas whispered to her then he started crying again. But then once one of Thomas' tears came on Lady's cheek it started to glow like gold dust. Thomas lifted his head up in a little shock the same with his friends but once it stopped the magic went back into Lady's body. And now where Lady was shot all the blood was gone like nothing ever happened then she started to open her eyes and smiled at Thomas "I love you too" she said still smiling.

Hearing those 3 worlds coming from Lady made Thomas' heart beet with joy and even more joy to know that she's alive and not gone. Then something that the others did not see coming was that Thomas and Lady looked into each other's eyes and slowly their faces got closer and closer until their lips finally met.

And while they shared their first kiss Lisa and Patrick covered each other's eyes so they wouldn't see. Once Thomas and Lady broke their first kiss they looked into each other's eyes while smiling and blushing.

* * *

**YES, I finally made Thomas and Lady kiss! Now I really LOVE this chapter that I made (lol) also yes the magic tear thing I got from Disney "Tangled" anyway please review this chapter, and more will be coming soon! **


	17. Spying On The Love Birds (Short Chapter)

It was a few days later sends the P.T Boomer drama ended and Thomas and Lady were walking outside holding hands while blushing. Sends Thomas and Lady told each other how they really felt the two got more closer then any engine has gone before **(yep, I didn't forget that they were engines still) **Lilly told the both of them that everyone in the magic railroad would say that Thomas and Lady were "dating" by the way they act around each other and all. But little did Thomas and Lady know that seven teens were spying on them. "Guys, I don't think we should spy on them, it's not right" said Edward who was unsure what to do but then James slapped him in the face "shut up "Mr. Know it all" and watch" boomed James then turn back to watch the new "couple" while everyone just stared at James "what?" He asked then everyone rolled their eyes and watched Thomas and Lady again.

Just as the teens that were watching Thomas and Lady Junior appeared on Henry's shoulder. "Hey guys, what's up?" Asked Junior "Shh!" Everyone said to Junior so he just did want he was told.

Just as Thomas and Lady leaned forded their lips met, but it wasn't long until they broke the kiss once they realised the others spied on them by a loud yell by Junior "JAMES! YOUR RIGHT! THEY DID KISS!" He yelled, when Thomas and Lady saw them they both blushed redder then ever. "Y-you guys... Were s-spying on us?" Asked Thomas while and the teens just looked at James and Junior "umm... Nope, who said we were spying on anyone? Not me" said James as he looked around then Emily walked up to him "you are not the best at keeping secrets you know?" Said Emily then she and the others walked away so James along with Junior still on his shoulder followed them. Leaving Thomas and Lady behind "uh, well.. That was a little weird if I can say" said Thomas who still had red cheeks, the same with Lady. "Yeah, defiantly" Lady replied.

* * *

**So thank you Trainmaster97 for the idea of Thomas and Lady being together but the others spy's on them so thanks. Well it's almost 12:00am so I need to go to sleep because I have school, anyway please review bye guys!**


	18. Time To Go Back To Sodor

It was night time and all the teens were glad, all of them but Thomas and Lady. Lilly had finally told them that they had to go back to Sodor because there wasn't really much room for everyone and Lilly and Patch were running low on taking care of their selfs and their children along with teens that are "secretly" talking engines from another world that didn't understand how to be a human. But the reason why Thomas and Lady were upset about was because Thomas had to go back and Lady had to stay, but Lady hasn't told Thomas why she couldn't.

Thomas was sitting outside the house in the darkness thinking, until he heard foot steps, he looked behind to see that it was just Lady. "Thomas, are you okay?" Asked Lady as she sat down next to Thomas "yeah, just thinking, I don't want to go back Lady, not without you" said Thomas as he looked at Lady. Lady then signed "I know Thomas, I wish I can come to but... I can't" she said "but why?" Asked Thomas then Lady signed again. "Is Diesel 10 still on Sodor?" She asked "yeah but he is mostly at the Diesel Works, he doesn't really come out and... And he's also nice to us steamies now" said Thomas, hoping Lady will change her mind. "Thomas, even if he's changed he will still want to destroy me, and the reason I asked you about him is because I promised Burnet" Lady told, but this got more things into Thomas' mind. "What promise? And what happened to Burnet?" Asked Thomas but Lady didn't say anything for a little while until "he.. He died a few years ago" she said quietly while her eyes started to water up, Thomas now felt really bad for asking her in the first place so he wrapped his arm around Lady. "I'm.. I'm really sorry Lady.." He said as Lady collapsed in Thomas' crying.

"B-before he died I promised him that I will keep myself alive, and even if my old enemy may changed because sometimes they only change for revenge" Lady said between her still crying while talking then Thomas faced himself with Lady. "I will never let anyone hurt you Lady, and if we stopped him once then we can stop him again if that's really going on, but no matter what no one will hurt you as long as I'm alive" said Thomas as his thumb ran over her tears, then Lady hugged Thomas and he gladly hugged back.

The next morning the teenswere getting ready to go back to Sodor, while Thomas and Lady had their last moments together before Thomas and his friends had to go back. "I'm gonna miss you Lady" Thomas said in disappointment that he probably wont see her again for years. Then Lady hold his hand "I know, I'm going to miss you too" said Lady and it wasn't long until Lilly came with the others "it's time for you to go Thomas" said Lilly in a sad and quite voice then Thomas looked at Lady and gave her a kiss after that he looked into her eyes for the last time "goodbye Lady, I love you..." Said Thomas but just before Lady could say anything else Thomas and his friends were gone, knowing that Mr. Condoner and Junior must have use gold dust to make them go back, then all of a sudden Lady fell on her knees and all she did was cry.

But something that Lilly, Patch, the twins and Lady didn't know was that P.T Boomer somehow got out of jail and saw everything that happened. "Well this is going to be fun!" He said to himself with a evil laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile on Sodor the teens along with Mr. C and Junior finally appeared to the last place they were at on Sodor before they went to the Magic Railroad, the buffers. And once again Mr. Condoner and Junior are a normal size. But everyone saw that Thomas was still unhappy so Mr. C walked up to Thomas "Thomas, I know it's hard, but we have to move foreword" he said as Thomas nodded. Then his friends closed their eyes and once they opened they were engines again. "Wow, Lady was right, closing our eyes thinking to be engines really does turn us back" said James as he looked at his red paint. But the only one that didn't turn back into an engine was Thomas "I don't think I can work" Thomas said quietly "what? Then who's gonna do ya work?" Asked Junior but everyone just ignored him then Mr. C walked up to Thomas "Thomas, it will be right, come on I know that really useful engine is inside you and besides STH will be worried sick about his engines" said Mr. C as he tried to cheer up Thomas while he just nodded and closed his eyes and now he was an engine again.

Mr. C and Junior hopped into Percy's cab and then all the engines left while Thomas was still thinking about Lady. "I really do love you Lady" Thomas said to himself then he puffed along with his friends to see STH.


	19. Lisa And Patrick Got Kidnapped!

At Knapfod STH was talking to his wife, Lady Hatt, just then all the engines puffed to the station, STH was pleased to see Thomas again but was cross that Thomas left without telling him. "Well done everyone for finding Thomas, you all may go back to your sheds now" said STH as Mr. C and Junior got out of Percy's cab, but just as Henry was about to puff back to the sheds something happened. He sensed, the biggest sense he could do but that was not all, after the sense he turned back into a human, and he didn't even do anything to turn himself back, and everyone at the station was shocked.

"Uh oops!" Was all Henry could say after seeing everyone's face. "Henry, what happened to you?!" Asked a shocked STH "IT WAS THOMAS!" Yelled James who was on the rail next to Henry **(well, when he was an engine) **then STH turned to Thomas with a serious look as he crossed his arms "well, I'm waiting" he said, wanting to know what was going on.

* * *

"And that's what happened" said Thomas as he finished telling STH what happened and why Henry was now human. "Well Thomas, I'm still very disappointed in you for leaving Sodor without telling me first" he told as Thomas was now a shamed of himself. "But, you also did the right thing for not telling me" said STH with a smile while Thomas' face lit up but he was also confused "what do you mean sir?" Asked Thomas. "Because if you told me I wouldn't let you go and you wouldn't become the hero you are" STH told then he said for all the engines to go back to the sheds while Mr. C and Junior tried to look for a place to stay for the night.

At Tidmouth sheds everyone was asleep, all but Thomas. He was a human again sitting outside the sheds he looked at the stars that were over his head and hoped that Lady was save but then Thomas saw a light, no it wasn't just any light to was a light coming from an engine so Thomas stand up and tried to see who it was. But once he did he gasped, it was LADY!

So Thomas went closer to her wondering why she was here and he saw that she had a frighten look on her face. "L-Lady? What are you doing here?" Thomas asked as Lady turned herself into a human then she and Thomas hugged each other. Once they broke their hug Lady started to speak "it's P.T Boomer, he somehow got out and... He's kidnapped Lisa and Patrick" once Thomas heard what Lady just said he was in shock. "I tried to stop him but... Instead I got this" said Lady as she showed Thomas her arm, it had a big cut, it was all red and bleeding but Lady didn't mind then she looked back at Thomas.

"Then where's Lilly and Patch?" He asked but all Lady could do was be really frighten "they went to go get them back, but they told me to go hid, but they can't do it alone, it's my fault Boomer kidnapped them because he wanted me" said Lady as she tried to hold back the tears then Thomas wrapped his arms around her "Lady, just because this happened doesn't make it your fault, we will stop him, and also don't forget what I told you that little engines and humans can do big things, just don't blame yourself" said Thomas as he slowly lifted her face up then slowly their lips met again.

After they broke their kiss they looked into each other's eyes "no one will hurt them or you Lady, like I promised" whispered Thomas then he opened up the shed doors which got all the engines up "wake up steamies! We have something important to do!" Thomas yelled in a cheeky way, like every morning. "Oh, now what little Thomas?" asked Gordon "it's to early to start work" said Edward "we are not doing work right now, we have to save Lisa and Patrick from P.T Boomer" told Thomas as he turned around and walked away with Lady by his side.

"I'm guessing that's why he's human again and why he has his girlfriend with him" said James as he and the others puffed out of the sheds.

* * *

**Well, I got out of school early because my back is now hurting for some stupid reason, anyway I'll stop talking about myself, so in a review someone will like to see James and Emily confess their feelings, sorry if some of you are not a EmilyxJames fan but if you are then there maybe some in the next few chapters but just to let you know this story is mostly about ThomasxLady and also I didn't want them to be apart so yay they are together again, oh and before I forget I found a pic of Lady and it looked like it was cgi if you want to see it then please go to my Instergram account and you will find it (and remember I'm still crazyvideos50) so yeah please review and tell me what you think. **


	20. To The Mountains!

After the others turned back into humans Thomas told them that they were going to stop somewhere.

Once they were finally to the place they needed to go the others realised that they were at the place that Mr. C and Junior were staying the night, STH's office.

When they all quietly got in they saw Mr. C sleeping in STH's chair while Junior slept on the floor with his thumb in his mouth.

Gorgon, Henry and James quietly chuckled then James saw a camera on the desk **(sorry, I forgot what old fashioned cameras are called)** so James grabbed it and tried to turn it on.

"Uh, James, what are you doing?" Whispered Emily, who was standing next to him the whole time "trying to take a photo of Junior sleeping so when the next time the Sodor news papers come around everyone will see "Baby Junior" with his thumb in his mouth" James told Emily but when he looked alway from her he blushed a little.

Once James got the camera on he was about to take a photo until... "BOO!" Said two voices behind James and with that James screamed, but James' scream got Mr. C and Junior up.

"What the? Whats going on?" Asked Junior but once he saw the teens he stopped freaking out "oh man! Did you guys really have to wake me and cuz up?" Junior asked then he saw the two teens that scared James, it was Bill and Ben!

Bill and Ben were wearing orange and yellow clothes and sneakers along with black hair. **(and the both of them were 14)**

"haha! I'm guessing that's James who screamed Bill" Ben said with laugher.

"yeah! He may look a little different being human and all, but his scream is still the same!" Ben also said while laughing.

"Oh no, not you two?" Complained James. Then Mr. C spoke up "anyway, what are you all doing at this time of night?" He asked looking at Thomas.

"uh well, Lilly's and Patch's kids got kidnapped by P.T Boomer and I thought maybe you and Junior can help us?" Thomas asked then they all looked at Junior who was strangely looking at one of STH's photos.

"well, mostly you" Thomas said to Mr. Conductor, then Mr. C signed "aright Thomas, we will help you" said Mr. Conductor, he then grabbed his whistle **(same with Junior) **and blowed it then everyone, even Bill and Ben were gone, just leavening some Gold Dust behind.

Once they finally got the chance to see where they are Thomas realised that they were at the same place Thomas saw Lady in his dream **(and I'm talking about from "Calling All Engines") **the mountains.

So Thomas turned to face Lady, who was next to him the whole time she also realised where they were.

So Thomas and Lady started to walk along with their friends behind them, then they suddenly stopped as they heard a voice.

"haha! Finally, as long as I got you two the two little engines will stop at nothing to make sure you both are save, and once they come, well I'll just make sure that both of them are dead this time!" Said a evil voice that was P.T Boomer.

Thomas and the others thought of a plan while Boomer didn't know they were there.

"Okay, we're all going to try and take down Boomer while Lady gets Lisa and Patrick" said Thomas then they walked up to Boomer.

Once Boomer saw Thomas he quickly evilly smirked. "Well, well, well look what we have here kids. It's the stupid engine teen here trying to save you, isn't that nice?" P.T Boomer asked but the twins didn't answer.

"What do you even want them for? If it's just to get to Lady then I'm sorry, but you can't have her" Thomas said then he saw Lady quietly behind Boomer trying to get to the twins so Thomas quickly turned back to face Boomer.

Boomer just rolled his eyes "don't you ever shut up? But you are right I'm just trying to get to your girlfriend" Said Boomer but then he heard something that sounded like foot steps so he looked behind himself to see that Lady finally freed the twins but didn't get the time to escape. "Lady! Run!" Yelled Thomas then Lady quickly grabbed Lisa and Patrick's hand and tried to run. While Thomas and the others tried to get P.T Boomer away.


	21. The End Of PT Boomer

While Lady and the twins were running for their lives they slowed down to see that Boomer and the others weren't behind them so they decide to stop to catch their breath.

But then Lady heard an engine coming their way.

Lady, Lisa and Patrick came a little closer to the sound until they finally saw the engines face, Lady grasped, it sure wasn't a face she ever wanted to see again along with that big scary claw.

It was Diesel 10! 'What is he doing here?' Lady thought to herself as she pulled the twins back away from him.

Once D10 saw them he evilly smirked "ah! What do we have here Pinchy?" D10 asked his claw as it snapped at the three. But when D10 looked back he realised that Lady looked like someone he knew.

"Well you look familiar" the big diesel engine said with another smirk. The twins were scared but then they realised that this diesel was the one Thomas told them about, the one that almost destroyed Lady along with Thomas.

"Lady, he's scary!" Both of the twins said at the same time then D10 looked at the girl teen.

"I knew you were familiar, it's nice to see you again, Lady" said D10 in his evilly voice but then the three along with D10 heard someone, it sounded like Boomer yelling at Thomas and the others "YOU ALL STAY OUT OF THIS! I AWAYS GET WHAT I WANT AND THAT ENGINE GIRL IS WHAT I WANT!" Yelled Boomer, then D10 looked over at human Lady and she had a frighten look on her face D10 then signed with annoys.

"Let me guess, another "someone" what's to destroy you?" Asked D10 as he rolled his eyes, knowing the answer.

"Y-yes, and don't play any of your games because I know what your going to do-" began Lady but then she was cut off but D10 "OKAY, OKAY, I get the message" D10 told Lady as he rolled his eyes again.

Then Lady saw P.T Boomer coming their way so Lady quickly turned herself back into an engine and told Lisa and Patrick to get into the cab.

Once the twins got in Lady quickly puffed away leaving D10 behind her.

D10 then signed again as he knew what he was going to do. Sure Diesel 10 doesn't really like Lady that much, but after Thomas saved her from D10 he soon realised that steamies aren't that bad, but he never says it to anyone.

Then black clouds came all around D10 and Pinchy.

* * *

Meanwhile Thomas and the others were all around P.T Boomer so he can't get away, but this time Thomas also tried to be careful not to let anyone get hurt.

"Just give it up already, if Thomas says you can't hurt Lady, then.. Well, you can't" Junior told the old man while looking like Junior was to bored to do anything. "NO! I will hurt that girl if I want too" said Boomer with an evil look on his face then Bill saw something.

"Hey Ben look over there" said Bill as he tried showed his brother.

Once Ben looked the both saw it was a young and scary looking man that looked like he was 19 years old, he had dark brown hair, brown eyes, gold/tan coloured clothes, and something that got everyone's eyes on was that his right arm was replaced with a claw, when the other teens saw the claw they realised that it was the one and only evil Diesel 10!

Diesel 10 looked like someone has done something to get to him, his face was **(once again) **not a friendly looking face he then started to walk up to P.T Boomer.

"So... Your the one that wanted the lost steamie too?" Asked D10 in his scary voice while he looked evilly at Boomer "and who are you?" Boomer asked then D10 evilly chuckled, like he used to do.

"The names Diesel 10, and this-" D10 began as he showed P.T Boomer his claw. "This is Pinchy" D10 finished then he looked back at Boomer.

"And what do you want?" Boomer asked while he started or get annoyed by this "Diesel 10 and Pinchy".

Then D10 had his evil smirk back on his face "oh, nothing really, i just wanted to do... THIS" D10 said then he punched Boomer in the face which gave Boomer a bloodily noise, and then D10 started to do "Not Really Nice" things to him. Everyone was really shocked that they didn't even hear what D10 said.

Once D10 quickly looked back he said "well? What are you puffballs and Twinkle Toes doing? Go!" Yelled D10 and this time everyone listened so Mr. C and Junior grabbed their whistles and they **(Thomas and the others too) **were gone. Then D10 lifted his right arm with the claw and did unknown things to P.T Boomer.

* * *

Meanwhile Lady finally made it to Knapfod Station with Lisa and Patick in her cab. Then the three spotted two people coming out of the Station door, it was Lilly and Patch! So Lady stopped and the twins got out of her cab and ran two their parents.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Both the twins yelled out and once Lilly and Patch saw them they ran to their children hugged them tightly. Lady warmly smiled then became human again and walked onto the platform.

Lady then signed to herself hoping Thomas and everyone else were alright but then...

Gold Dust appeared and once it was gone there stand Thomas and the others. When Thomas first saw Lady she ran up to him "Thomas! Your okay!" Said Lady as she wrapped her arms around Thomas' neck while he wrapped his around her.

"And your okay too" Thomas told Lady but then something went into her mind.

"Thomas? What happened to P.T Boomer?" Lady asked hoping he wasn't still after her but the only reply she heard from Thomas was a chuckle. "Oh trust me Lady, that's a long story and a interesting one too, and don't worry, he won't be coming back anytime soon I don't think" said Thomas along with another chuckle while Lady smiled.

But then STH came out of the Station door.

"Thomas, were have you and the others been this time?" STH asked.

"uh, it's another long story sir" was all Thomas could say, then he looked back at Lady who had "the look" on her face, and he knew what she was trying to tell him.

* * *

**Now we are getting close to the end of the story! And i know what some of you think why is Diesel 10 being nice to the steamies, Mr. C and Junior? Well sends Hit kinda changed D10 into a bit of a "good guy" I thought that being nice to steamies but still has a bit of evil inside of him could work, and I really wanted to put him in ever sends chapter 1, so please review and I promise the next chapter will be coming so very soon so bye for now!**


	22. Time To Celebrate

Thomas signed knew Lady had to go back to the Magic Railroad, then Thomas and Lady both shared a sad embrace.

"Lady, don't go" said Thomas with his eyes closed, waiting to hear her answer, even though he knew what it was.

"Thomas, you know I can't" replied Lady who was starting to have tears in her eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you, so much" Thomas whispered while he and Lady still hold on to each other, wishing not to let go.

Then STH spoke up "Thomas, do you both really care about each other?" He asked in his normal voice. "Yes, sir" said Thomas as he felt like crying himself.

"Then why are you both saying goodbye?" STH also asked with his arms crossed. But Thomas and Lady were confused "uh, because... Uh.." Thomas said, he didn't really know what to say at all.

"Did anyone say she had to go?" STH asked "n-no" said Thomas, shaking his head. "Well then, if she would like, she can stay here on Sodor." STH said to the both then Thomas and Lady's faces lit up.

"Really sir? She can?" asked Thomas in a cheerful voice. "ONLY if she wants too" said STH then everyone looked over at Lady.

"Lady, will you like to stay?" Asked Thomas, Lady was thinking for a while then smiled. "I will love to stay." Said Lady then Thomas and Lady shared a kiss. Thomas was so glad that the love of his life will now stay with him and his friends on Sodor, and she will never have to leave.

A few days later all of Sodor celebrated, all of their friends were there, even people from the mainland.

Even love in the air happened, Toby and Mavis **(As humans) **finally told each other their true feelings, James and Emily did the same but all they did for the whole time was blushing, and even Gordon found love, Caitlin.

But an upset 14 year old human girl in a pink t-shirt, brown eyes, light blue jeans, pink and white sneakers, ginger coloured hair in two piggy tails that goes by the name Rosie.

She was sitting by herself watching Thomas and Lady, 'why did Thomas go for her and not me?' Rosie thought to herself, but then she saw someone behind her, it was Percy.

"are you okay Rosie?" Asked Percy as he sat next to her, "no Percy, I'm not" said Rosie in a sad and broken voice "why?" She said quietly "why what?" Percy asked then Rosie turned to face him "why did Thomas go for her and not me, Percy?" She asked, wanting to know why but Percy didn't really know what to say "uh, because he loves her, yeah, that's it! It's because he loves her and she loves him." Replied Percy but then Rosie looked away and started to cry.

Yep, Percy had no idea what to do so he just went with what he sees human people do when one of them gets upset, puts an arm around them.

After he did he tried to say something "R-Rosie?" He whispered but when she looked at him she did something that Percy thought she will never do in a million years, she kissed him!

Once she broke the kiss she smiled "maybe I was wrong to fall for Thomas" she said in a smirkily way, then she sand up and walked away. "Wow!" Was all a blushing Percy can say.

* * *

Meanwhile Lady had her head on Thomas' shoulder, while they were sitting down and holding hands.

But then they both heard something "Lady?" Said a familiar voice, when Lady and Thomas turned around they gasped.

"B-Burnet?!" Asked Lady as she took a step closer "but... That's not posable!" She said, she had to be dreaming, he was dead! How can she and the others see him?

"Anythings posable, Lady" said Burnet with one of his old smiles.

Then Lady ran up to him and hugged him while he hugged her back. Then Burnet saw Lilly, he let out an arm for Lilly and gladly took it and then hugged him.

After a few minutes the three stopped hugging. Then Burnet looked at Thomas. "Can I ask you something, Thomas?" He asked "of course" Thomas replied, wondering what Burnet wanted to tell him. "Look after Lady." Said Burnet then Thomas smiled, and that made Burnet knew the answer.

Then he looked at Lilly. "You have grown into a beautiful young women, Lilly, I'm proud of you" was his last words and with that he was gone.

Then everyone saw someone coming, it was D10. He was covered in blood **(even Pinchy was too.) **then he walked up to Lady.

Once he stopped he looked at her with those scary eyes, but then D10 started to smile, not an evil but a sweet and nice smile.

"Glad to know your okay, Lady" said D10 then he walked up to Thomas.

They both looked at each other for a few minutes then D10 lift up his left arm **(Not the one with Pinchy.)** in front of Thomas and lifted it like that, waiting for Thomas to shake it, then he did. "Everyone was right, you really are the number one hero" said D10 then Thomas smiled.

but then there was a crash sound, it was a teenage boy wearing a yellow t-shirt, dark blue jeans, black shoes, blond hair, blue eyes and was 17, it was Kevin. Along with Junior helping making the nose.

"GUYS!" Everyone yelled "wait?! The sheep did it!" Said Junior pointing to a sheep next to him, while everybody rolled their eyes.

"KEVIN!" Yelled a cross and familiar voice "uh, coming boss" said Kevin then walked were the voice came from. But everyone just laughed.

Then Thomas looked at Lady and they both smiled, for now on anything will be different on The Island Of Sodor as for Thomas and Lady they finally got their wish come true and that's to be with each other, forever.

THE END

* * *

**Now I finished the story, but one more chapter should be coming soon, The **** Bloopers, if you really want me to put it in the story then please review and share this story with much people as you can so bye for now! Xx Ps I can't remember but if Toby and Mavis were together in the show then it didn't really happen in this story.**


End file.
